1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines, and more particularly, to circular engines in which the motive force is electro-magnetism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro-magnetic systems comprise the basic principle that opposite poles attract and like poles repel each other. There are no electro-magnetic circular engines to the best of applicant's knowledge that include the rotation of a hub assembly in a predetermined direction continuously after the initial activation of the hub assembly by means of applying a short period of a force.
Applicant believes that the only prior art reference corresponds to Applicant's own patent application having Ser. No. 10/987,701 for Electro-magnetic engine, filed on Nov. 15, 2004, that was granted a notice of allowance on Nov. 10, 2005.